School For The Siblings!
by OneHalfOfTheEquation
Summary: A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?. sorry im crap at summaries. Sequel to The Siblings!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys, I have finally uploaded the Sequel, I would of done it Yeasterday but i went to a Concert and it was AMAZING! so anyways heres the first chappy :D hope you's like it**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**The Siblings 2**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Mackenzie's POV

"Kenzie are you ready?, I'm taking you to school today" Chad Shouted up the stairs

"Yeah i'm coming now" I shouted back

I picked up my books and went downstairs to meet Chad. We don't have a uniform at our school so its easier. I am just wearing black jeans, white t-shirt and Grey hoody.

"Good now lets go" Chad said when i got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine" i relied

"Fine"

"I'M NOT SONNY!" I shouted and walked outside to his car.

"Someone's not a morning person" i heard him mumble

Makayla's POV

Today was my first day at my new school. But i will be ok because Ashely and Kendall go there.

There is no uniform in this school so I can wear my normal clothes so today I am wearing boyfriend jeans, plain blue tank top, Blue heels with a black charm. For jewellry blue, grey and silver bangels and silver hoop earings and for Make up Grey/silver eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Sonny was taking me to school today and afterwards she has got all the stuff sorted she is going to work.

I went downstairs and founs Sonny and went towards the car so we could go to school.

I got there and evveryone was heading to there first class while we went to the headteacher's office and got me sorted out i got my sheduale my first class was Art.

Mackenzie's POV

I was sat down in Art waiting for the teacher to come, she was always about 20 minuates late anyway so we were all talking. I was talking to Lucas and Cody when Ashley and Kendall came over.

"I can't wait" Kendall squeled

"Can't wait for what" I asked

She was about to reply but Ashley put her hand over Kendall's mouth

"Oh nothing"

I gave her a suspicious look.

"Why can't I tell him?" Kendall asked

"Because just picture his face when it does happen" she said

Kendall thought for a minuate then started giggiling

"I am so not telling him"

"Tell me" I whined

"No"

So we carried on talking until the headteacher came in.

"Settle down pupils, I have an anouncement to make"

we all shut up and waited for him to proceed with his announcement.

"We have a new pupil joining today, so be nice to her"

Her, hmmm

"Makayla come in"

Then I saw Makayla walk through the door. Oh my god.

I groaned loudly which I didn't mean to do, and the headteacher looked at me and Makayla noticed me she looked shocked at first then she smirked.

"Is there something you would like to say Mr. Cooper?"

"No sir"

"Very well then your teacher should be here momenterily, Be good" and with that he walked out the door

I gave Ashley and Kendall evil's

"You knew about this" i said in there direction

"Yes we did" Ashley responded

"Hey girls" Makayla said waking over to us

"Hey" they replied.

She looked in my direction and smiled

"Hey Mackenzie, did'ya miss me?"

"Of course i did" i replied sarcasticly

"I bet you did really"

"Trust me no I never"

"What a shame"

"He did miss you Makayla, your all he ever talks about, your name pops up into every sinlge conversation" Lucas interuppted

"No i didn't, No I don't and No it doesn't" I stated.

"Aww see you did miss me, can't blame you though" she said laughing

"Well i bet you missed me" I said crossing my Arms

"Yeah 1% out of 100" she said

"See you missed me too"

"I never denied that and you just admitted that you did miss me"

"UGH!"

Then the teacher came in. THANK YOU!

She introduced Makayla and told her were she would be sitting and guess were she sits next to me. oh what joy (note sarcasm).

Art class took forever. I mean seriously why am I being tortued.

Finally it was Lunch, Makayla sat next to Kendall and Ashley and i have no idea what they were talking about.

"Mackenzie?" Cody said

"What?" I asked scared by the tone of his voice

"Yeah now would be the time to hide Brianna just came in"

"Crap erm" I got up and went to stand behind Makayla i bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Makayla you remember Brianna from the mall?"

"Oh yeah your personal stalker i remember"

"Good you know how you pretended to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to do it again"

"Why?"

"Because she has just spotted me and is coming over here now"

"Oh okay, but you owe me" she said in a sing-song voice

"I know"

"Hey Mackenzie" Brianna said twirling her hair around her finger.

* * *

Sooo What do you guys think of the first chappy of the sequel??

-Lauren xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Heres Chappy 2. and omg have you seen StartStruck yet, It is AMAZING! anyways, quite a long chappy :D**

**-Laurenn xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

I admit I was suprised that Mackenzie went to this school aswell no one mentioned that he goes here aswell.

So I am now sat in the cafeteria in between Kendall and Ashley and they were saying that they think I have a thing going with Mackenzie. I mean eww, no, just no, although he is quite cute but no.

I saw Mackenzie get up and he stood behind me and started whispering in my ear.

"Makayla you remember Brianna from the mall" he whispered

I know her.

"Oh yeah your personal stalker i remember" i replied

"Good you know how you pretended to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to do it again"

"Why?"

"Because she has just spotted me and is coming over here now"

"Oh okay, but you owe me" i said in a sing-song voice. Hmm now what should i make him do?.

"I know"

"Hey Mackenzie" Brianna said twirling her hair around her finger.

Ok, what's with the zebra clothing theme, im not complaining but everytime I see her she is wearing something that is zebra Pettern.

For example today she is wearing a black and white zebra print tank top and black short shorts with black and white zebra print dolly shoes, black and white bangles one which was... you guessed it zebra print and zebra print earrings.

"Oh Brianna... hi" he said obviously nervous

"So what are you doing?" she asked

"Well me and Makayla were about to go" He smiled at me "Bye"

and because i was now stood up he dragged me out of the cafeteria and round the corner, there was no one in the hallway except me and him and a load of lockers but you know it's school i mean c'mon...

I was leaning against the lockers when and was about to say something untill we heard Brianna's high pitched voice.

"Mackenzie!! Mackenzie wait up!" she shrieked

she found us and she was stood in the middle as Mackenzie was leaning on the lockers which were on the other side of the hallway.

She noticed me

"Oh I know you" she said to me

"Ok" i said

"Your Mackenzie's ex-girlfriend"

"Yeah ... wait what?" i replied

"I mean i bet it's hard seeing Mackenzie with a new girlfriend... me... but it's ok"

"What!" Mackenzie shouted, this would be the moment were if he was drinking water he would spit it out all over her.

"I am not dating you Brianna i am dating Makayla" he said

"Well it doesn't exactly look like it, i bet your faking it"

"Alright, look, if i was fake dating her do think i would do this" he said

I was about to ask do what but before i could say anything his lips were upon mine.

after about 10 seconds he pulled away, and turned his head to face Brianna, while his arms were still around my waist.

"Would I Brianna?" he asked her

She just stood there looking shocked but then her face turned into a smirk

"Well yes you could but in this case you have to kiss her you have no chioce"

At this point i decided to get involved, because he obviously wasn't getting anywere, and I would get somewhere.

"Ok and why would he have no chioce Brianna?"

"Easy your blackmailing him" she replied

"Okay and what am I blackmailing him with?" I asked a smirk on my face

"Well i don't exactly know what your blackmailing him with, but with something"

"Okay then if you don't know what i'm blackmailing him with then you can't prove that i'm blackmailing him, so your just saying that im blackmailing him so you don't look dessperate" I said with a smirk.

"I am not desperate" she denyed crossing her arms

"Really? so you aren't jealous?"

"Er No and what is there to be jealous of?" she stated as if she was much higher than me

"Really ok so the fact that he is stood behind me and has his arms wrapped around my waist doesn't make you jealous?"

"No why would it?"

"Well if i didn't know any better then flirting with him everytime you see him means you want _you_ to have him instead me"

"Er no"

"Ok so this wouldn't bother you"

I put my arms behind me and around Kenzie's neck and he started kissing my neck gently for a minuate then he looked up at Brianna but rested his head on my shoulder and tightened his grip on me.

"Sorry Brianna, but i'm taken and not by you" he said and kissed my cheek

"UGH!" she screamed and stormed off.

I started to laugh and so did Kenzie.

"Makayla, Mackenzie?" We turned around and knew we had some explaining to do.

There was stood Ashley, Kendall, Lucas and Cody

"Hey guys" I said nervously

"Yeah.. Hey Guys" Kenzie said nervously

"I knew you guys had a thing going on" Lucas declared happily

"We don't have a thing going on" we both said at the same time

"Uh-huh then why are you still on that position?" Ashley asked it was then that I realized I still had my arms behind me and round Kenzie's neck and he had his around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

We let go of each other.

I stepped forward

"Guys, There is nothing going on between me and Kenzie" I said

"Okay, so care to explain what you were doing?" Kendall asked

"Yes, you know Brianna" They nodded so i continued "And how she is obsessed with Mackenzie?" i asked they nodded again "Well Mackenzie here," I turned my head to mackenzie and back to them "Told her that i was his girlfriend so that she would go away"

"So nothing at all" Cody asked

"No Nothing at all just acting" i replied.

"Oh okay" he said

"Now that's done, we go sit outside" I said and walked in the direction of the door.

* * *

Sooooo what do you guys think ????????

Tell Me :D

-Laurenn xoxo€


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry about my updating latness, I thought that I uploaded this chapter but turns out i didnt. So here it is :D**

**-Lauren xoxo**

* * *

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Mackenzie's POV

Ok so they understand and the rest of the day pasted peacefully, and everytime Brianna passed us or we passed her she would give Makayla evils and Makayla would just smile and wave in return and grab my hand and drag me to next lesson, which was hirlarious because Brianna would make an over dramatic exit.

The next day I got to school and found the gang sat outside on the grass under the tree. I walked over and thet looked at me and started laughing. I sat down next to Makayla and they were still laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked

They just laughed even more.

"Tell Me" I whined

"We got bored and thought we'd laugh randomly and then you came and made it even funnier" Makayla Explained

"Your Mean" I said and pouted

"Aww, so i've been told" she replied

Then the bell went and we went to lesson.

_**At Lunch**_

Makayla's POV

Afer we had Lunch we went and sat outside under the tree were we where sat before. It was a warm day today so I was wearing White short shorts, A bright blue tank top with my green and blue ecko red sneakers. Bead bracelets and a green dinosaur necklace, for make up just blue eyeshow, black eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

We were talking about that party on friday that Lucas is throwing then_** Playing With Fire **_by _**N-Dubz **_was blaring out my phone,**(A/N: I LOVE that song :D)** I looked at the caller ID, it was Sonny.

"Hey Sonny what's up?" I answered

"Hey Makayla, after school your going to Mackenzie and Chad's house so you need to- CHAD STOP IT IM ON THE PHONE!" she yelled I heard Chad mumble something that sounded like 'sorry babe'

"You were saying Sonny?"

"Oh yeah your walking home with Mackenzie today to his house"

"What, Why?" I asked

"Just do it Makayla"

"Fine but you owe me"

"Ok What do you want?"

"You have to let me go to Lucas' party on friday night" I smirked

"Fine ok you can go"

"Good"

"Remember that your going to Mackenzie's house with Mackenzie"

" 'kay bye"

"Bye, Chad Stop It" i heard her shout before she hung up the phone

"What was that about?" Mackenzie asked

"Nothing I have to go to your house with you after school" I replied

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know Sonny just told me to inbetween her and Chad's flirting time"

"Okay" he replied

The rest of the day went okay then the bell went so we were free to go home

"Bye guys" i said goodbye to Kendall and Ashley, Lucas and Cody were in a different class to us four.

"Mackenzie C'mon" I said in his direction

"I'm coming now" he replied and we walked out of the building.

"So are you going to the party on friday?" I asked him while we were walking down the street

"Yeah of course" he replied

I rememberd that I had a lollipop in my pocket so i got it out and started eating it.

When we got his house we were laughing. we walked through the door and saw Sonny and Chad kissing on the sofa/

"Ahem!" Kenzie faked a cough

They pulled away blushing and finally noticed us.

"oh your here"

"Er Yeah now do you want to tell me why I am here?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"Your staying here for a few weeks" Chad replied

"WHAT!" Me and Kenzie shouted at the same time

"Well Kayla both our parents turn out to be really good friend and decided to go on a cruise for a few weeks" Sonny explained.

"UGH!" Wait a second I could use this to my advantage.

"Okay well me and Kenzie have homework so were gunna go upstairs now" I said and dragged Kenzie to his room.

We got there and I shut the door.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm where I grabbed it

"Oh stop being a baby and get over it"

"It hurt"

"Anyways listen we could totally use this to our advantage"

"How?"

"Easy we... well me could persuade them into letting us have a party or something"

"Ok and how would we, you do that"

"Have you seen my persuasive skills and puppy dog face?"

"Okay you get around Chad and Sonny that I would like to see you try"

"Watch and Learn pretty boy" I winked and walked out the door downstairs.

* * *

Okay a bit of a short chapter but i am gunna upload Chappy 4 aswell today :D

-Lauren xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here chappy 4 im gunna upload chappy 5 today aswell because im in the middle of writting chappy 7 :D because im awesome :) anyway I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayala's POV

So I was gunna wait till next week to start persuading them, just in case. All my stuff was already here so I didn't have to go home to get anything. it was getting late now so I put my pyjamas on adn went to bed.

_The Next Day _

Today I'm wearing similar to yesterday but pink and black instead of blue and green. with a black peace sign necklace and black bead bracelets. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I was awake and dressed before anyone else today, they were all still in bed.

I decided to wake Kenzie up first. I crept into his room with a jug of water, just in case, and went over to his bed and shook him, no sign of waking up, then all of a sudden he started mumbling "Brianna go away, leave me alone" I started to laugh silently then he turned over so he was facing me and started to mumble something else which sounded like 'Brianna leave me alone I like Makayla not you'.

"Mackenzie" I whisperd in his ear

He moved a little and started smiling "Makayla" he replied

I grabbed the jug of water and poured it over him. He jumped out of bed screaming he noticed me laughing and turned to me.

"MAKAYLA!" He shouted at me

"Yes?" I asked innocently

"What was that for?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up you were to busy dreaming about me" I said with a smile

"I was not dreaming about you" he denied

"Really so you were saying my name in your sleep for no reason at all"

"I-but-no" he stutterd

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked

Silence

"Exactly, get ready i'm gunna wake them two up" I said and walked out the door.

I got to Chad's room I know Sonny's in there becasue she isn't in her room.

I knocked on the door loudly I heard them both groan

"What?" Chad asked

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked he chuckled and said yes.

I opened the door and saw Chad hugging a sleeping Sonny from behind, falling asleep again.

"Chad don't even think about it" I warned him I heard a light snore

"I'll pour a jug of water over you" I warned him again

He gave me a shoo movement with his hand

"Chad I will you know, I just did it to Mackenzie"

"Chad trust me she ain't playing" I heard Kenzie shout from down the hallway.

"There's no water in here" Chad replied sleepily

"I can always scream" I threatened

"You wouldn't" he dared

"Oh Chad, silly, silly, Chad, You and I both know that I would"

"Don't" he mumbled into the pillow

"SONNY, CHAD GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED NOW BEFORE I GET THE WATER JUG THAT I JUST POURED OVER MACKENZIE!!" I shouted loudly.

They both jumped out of bed.

Sonny looked at me.

"Makayla, what was that for?" she asked

"Well it's not my fault Chad didn't wanna co-operate" I said with my hands up "Now get dressed please your taking me to school today" I said and walked out the door.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Mackenzie. He was sat there with his head down.

"Heyyy!" I said loudly

"What?" he mumbled

"Nothing" I relpied

My phone went off so i looked to see who was texting me.

**Heyy hun u still goin 2 da party 2nyt?? xx - A && K**

_**Hey hunny, yh i am r u 2?? xx - M**_

**of course we r goin lol xx - A && K**

_**kk. come over to kenzie's to get ready later xx - M**_

**y kenzie's ?? xx - A && K**

_**yh bout tht me n sonny have to stay here 4 a few weeeks till our parents come back xx - M**_

"Who are you texting?" Mackenzie asked

"Is it really any of your business?"I replied

"No but I wanna know"

"Fine if you must know I am texting Ashley and Kendall they are coming over later"

"What, no, why?"

"To get ready for the party later"

"But do they have to come here?" he whined

"Yes"

Then my phone went of again

**kk hun c ya in a bit xx - A && K**

_**Cya xx - M**_

"Now we have to get to school" I said

"Well how we gunna get there if there still in bed genious?"

"Like this genious, CHAD YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS"

Chad came running down the stairs with Sonny behind

"What?" he asked

"You are taking me to school" I said simply

"Hello?" Mackenzie said

"And him" I added

"Fine get in the car"

We walked out to the car and when we got to school and got out of the car I turned around

"By the way i might be back a bit later tonight" I told them they nodded

Then I turned back around and we headed towards were the gang were.

"Hey Guys" We greeted them

"So Kayla, You going to the party to night?" Lucas asked

"Yep Deffo" I replied

" 'kay"

The guys started talking between themselves and so did the girls.

"So Girls, we will go to your houses first so we can get your stuff and then we'll go back to mine well Kenzie's to get ready"

"Sounds like a plan girl"

"Good"

Then the bell went and we headed to class.

* * *

A bit of a short chappy so i'm uploading the next one aswell today :D

Review ! ...... Please :)

-Lauren xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I thought that I put a Very Interesting Conversation in this chapter ha ha, Part of it is in diffrent languages but im so nice i put the translation next to it :D**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

I am not on my way to third lesson with Mackenzie, which is french. I am good at french but im at a higher level than everyone else in this class so im going to be bored and I would know everything.

We walked in I sit next to him again and wait we wait for the teacher.

"Yes he's gunna be late again" Mackenzie said happily

"I'm guessing you don't like this lesson" I guesses

"Nope, I already know french I can speak fluent, so I don't actually need to be here" He replied

"Oh, tu sais le français aussi? "(Oh, you know french too?) I asked **(French)**

"Oui, je sais l'espagnol ainsi" (Yes, I know spanish aswell) He replied **(French)**

"Veo que no tendrá problemas en diferentes países" (I see you won't have a problem in diffrent countries") I replied **(Spanish)**

"usted sabe español también, yo no esperaba eso de ti?" (you know spanish too, I never expected that from you?) **(Spanish)**

"Poseo fluidez en varios idiomas que le hará saber"(I am fluent in several languages i will have you know) **(Spanish) **I replied a smile on my face

"Was ist deutsch?" (What about German) **(German) **He replied smirking

"ja" (Yes) **(German)**

"Italiano?" (Italian?) **(Italian)**

"Sì anche Greco" (Yes and also Greek) **(Italian)**

"Je dois dire que je suis impressionné Miss Monroe" (I must say i am impressed Miss Munroe) **(French)**

"Bien ce que je peux dire que je suis plein de suprises" (Well what can I say i am full of suprises) **(French)**

We hadn't noticed that the whole class stopped talking and was watching us with mouthes open including the teacher.

"Hi" I said to them

"You must be Makayla the new student" The teacher asked

"Yeah"

"Well Mackenzie you and Makayla can spend today's lesson in the computer room doing whatever homework you have to finish today" he said

"Why?" Mackenzie asked

"Did you just not hear your conversation? you two are higher up than everyone else in the class"

"Ok" Then we walked out of class and to the computer room which this lesson was empty.

"Well that was fun" I commented as I sat down at the computer nearest the wall and logged on.

Mackenzie Laughed "Well i definatley didn't expect you to fluent in all them languages" he said as he logged on to the computer next to mine.

"Well I can say the same for you" I said as i signed into Chat.

"Hey Sonny and Chad are online" I said

"Really I thought they were at work" He replied

"Well we'll find out now"

I clicked on Sonny's name and added Chad and Mackenzie To the Conversation.

_Makayla-iLoveYooh x says: Hey Sonny, Chad x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Yeah wot she said :)_

I laughed out loud at that, he just smiled at me

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: I thought u 2 were at skool? x_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: U 2 better b in skool coz u aint goin to tht party if u arnt._

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: relax guys, yh we're at skool :) xx_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: were else wud we b?_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: gud :). Then y r not in lesson?? xx_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: sir sent us to da computer room 4 this lesson_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: y?_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: coz we had a convo xx_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: which contained us speaking fluent in 4 diffrent languages :D_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: bcoz were at a higher level than everyone else he had nwt else 4 us to do :) xx_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: ohh good xx_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: at least u rnt in trouble coz if u were u totally wouldnt be goin to dat party._

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Anyways I thought u 2 were at work today ?? xx_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: yeah Sonny, Chad ??_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: we r at work idiots we on break duh._

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Chad u cant call me an idiot_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: or me_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: well i just did_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: chad we both know im smarter than you_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: She's got a point chad_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: Babe yr supposed to be on my side :(_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: Oh baby i am on yr side she just is smarter than you. in some subjects_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: yeah not all of them_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: exactly i doubt yr fluent in 6 languages_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Whey Chad u jst got owned by Kayla :P :L_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: anyways btw Kendall n Ashley are sleeping over tonyt xx_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: kk xx_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: bell just went bye Sonny Bye Chad :D xx_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: cya_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: bye kids xx_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: bye_

We logged of the computers and went to meet everyone else

the rest of the day went by. We had already decided what we were wearing to the party, we were wearing similar outfits to eachother.

* * *

Did you like???

REVIEW :D please :)

-Lauren xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, so this is a longish chappy anyway hope u like :) **

**-Lauren xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

So we were now walking to Ashley's house well mansion.

"Hey Mom im back to get my stuff" Ashley shouted when we walked through the door.

"Makayla, Kendall it's so good to see you again" Mrs Hart said when she walked through and saw us

"Hey Mrs. Hart" We replied

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" She asked

"Were going to Lucas' party tonight remember?" Ashley replied

"Oh yeah well anyway i'm going to go back into the kitchen now and oh yeah Tawni is upstairs if you need her" she smiled

"Thanks Mom" Ashley replied and kissed her mom on the cheek and we went upstairs to her room.

"So this dress, these heels and these acesories?" She asked laying them out on the end of her bed.

"Yeah" we replied

Tonight Ashley was wearing a Purple halter neck dress that had sequins scatterd here and there, shiny dark silver heels, bead necklace with matching bracelet and earrings, purple eyeshadow, mascara, silver eyeliner and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"Hey should we ask Tawni if she likes it?" Kendall suggested

"Yeah" I said

"TAWNI!" Ashley shouted

"What!" Came her distant reply

"Come see if you like this outift!" Ash shouted back.

Tawni came walking through the door and looked at the outfit layed out on the bed

"Yeah, is that for the party that your going to tonight?" She asked

"Yeah" we replied

"I like it you guys have great style, What are you two wearing?" She asked us

"Similar but diffrrent" we replied

"ooh nice" she smiled

Ashley got the rest of her stuff together "Done" she said

"So where are you guys off to now?" Tawni asked as we walked downstairs

"Mine to get my stuff" Kendall replied

"I'll drive you's if you want I need to go see Portlyn anyways" She said happily

"Okay" I said and she grabbed her car keys.

We went ourside and got into Tawni's car and got in the back, We Reached Kendalls we did the same routine that we did at Ashley's.

For the Party Kendall was wearing a blue and black halter neck dress that had a strip of white at the top of the waist, Black studded strappy heels, a blue topaz necklace, multiple blue and silver bangels with blue eyeshadow, mascara, silver eyeliner and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Tawni and Portlyn had to go to see Sonny aswell so they drove us to Chad's.

We walked throught the door and went into the living room and found Chad and Sonny sat watching T.V

"Hey, Sonny Tawni and Portlyn are here for ya" I said then walked upstairs to my room, I like my room here it was black, white and purple. Ashley's room was black, Pink and white and Kendall's room was red and white and black. **(LINKS ON PROFILE)** They dumped there stuff on the floor.

"We have an hour untill we need to start getting ready what should we do?" I asked

"We could go sit outside?" Ashley suggested

"yeah let's go sit on the patio" I said

So we went outside to go sit down.

"I'll go get us some drinks" I said and walked into the kitchen

"CHAD!" I shouted

"What?" He asked coming into the kitchen looking at his phone

"What can we drink?" I asked

"I don't know there's some bottles of Shandy in the cuboard" he relied and walked back out. I grabbed three bottles and walked back outside. We just talked for an hour and the went upstairs to get ready.

After a bout an hour an half and 4 more shandy's we were ready we all had straightend hair.I was wearing a Red halter neck dress with black heels and multiple black and silver bangels with charms hanging off, silver hoop earrigns with black eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)** We all had our hair straight.

We went downstairs and went into the living room and saw Sonny, Tawni and Portlyn.

"Heyy" we shouted

They turned around.

"Don't you three look good" Sonny said we just smiled

Then I noticed that they were dressed up too.

Tawni was wearing a purple animal print sequin tank top, white short shorts,black heels, a purple necklace with mathcing bracelets, purple eyshadow, mascara, silver eyeliner and pink lipgloss. with her blonde hair curly. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Sonny was weaing a pink sequin tank top, denim short shorts with black heels, a pink necklace with a pink and black bracelet and pink eyeshadow, mascara, silver eyeliner and pink lipgloss. and her dark brown hair curly.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Portlyn was wearing a black tank top that had gold chains hanging from it, black short shorts with black heels and a yellow necklace with multiple gold and black bangels and black eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"Where are you going?" I asked them

"To the party that is above your party" Sonny replied

"Who party is it?" Kendall asked

"Devon's, Lucas' Brother" Portlyn replied

"okay"

Then Mackenzie walked in the room on his phone he looked up

"Wow" he said

Then Chad walked in the room on his phone and he looked up

"Woah" he said

"I'm guessing you didn't expect the living room full of girls dressed up?" I asked

"No" Kenzie replied

"Wait Sonny why are you dressed, I'm not complaining" He looked at her "Definately not complaining" He said

"Devon's party" She replied

"Oh yeah" He said

"Okay who's driving us?" I asked

"Well Chad can drive me you can walk" Mackenzie said with a smirk

"How about you walk" I replied putting my hand on my hip

"How about you shut up?" He said crossing his arms

"How about you drop dead" I replied

"Ouch that hurt Makayla" he said putting his hand over his heart

"Oh What a shame"

"Oh c'mon you know you would miss me" he said smiling

"Oh yeah the peace and quiet would just kill me"

"you'd miss Makayla you know you would"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Bitch" he said crossing his amrs again

"So i've been told" I replied

"You are-"

"I advise you to stop there"

"Why would I?"

"I can easily spread stuff about you round school"

"Like what?" he dared

"Well for one... Jenny" I replied with a smirk on my face

"Don't even think about it"

"Why what you gunna do about it?"

"Right as much we would love to stand here and watch you two argue all night we have parties to get to" Chad interuppted

"Okay" I said and walked outside to the car.

When we got there they went upsatirs and we went to find Lucas and Cody. We found them in Lucas' VIP area which was just a sofa in the corner we all went and sat down.

* * *

Soo, What did you think ???????????

-Lauren xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys soz i haven't updated, school stuff and I do have a life just saying :D anyways hope you like the chappy and tell me what you would like to happen and i'm gunna pick the best three/two (Haven't decided) ideas and put them into the story :D oh yeah I;m awesome :P**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Mackenzie's POV

We were all talking and drinking when out of the corner of my eye I saw Brianna. I nudged Makayla who was sitting next to me she looked at me I looked in Brianna's direction and she saw her. She smirked and put her bottle of Blue Wkd down. The music changed to **Sean Kingston - Fire Burning**, Makayla stood up and got the girls and went to dance.

Me, Lucas and Cody watched them dancing with eachother. They saw us whispered something to eachother and came over and dragged us to the dancefloor, When the song ended **David Guetta & Akon - Sexy Chick** came on and the started dancing with eachother again.

When that finished we went and sat down she noticed Brianna was looking at us so she sat in my lap.

"Hey Girls should we go and see Brianna?" she asked with a playful tone.

"Okay" they agreed

I grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her from walking away

"Makayla no"

"What why?"

"Oh you know why and your a bit drunk"

"I am not drunk and were only going to talk"

"Fine" I let go

"Thank you" she kissed my cheek.

I watched them as they went ove to Brianna and her friends they just seemed to talk and Then they hugged eachother!

Okay now I wanna go and see what's going on. I got up and walked over to them and Hugged kayla from behind

"Hey babe" I said

"Oh hey baby" she replied

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing me and Brianna are friends now" she smiled

"That's good" I said

"Well Brianna that was a nice chat that we had but we have to go now c'mon girls" Makayla said

"Okay bye " Brianna said and they hugged.

An hour later the party finished and everyone went home except us We went upstairs to go find them lot.

"Chad!" I shouted

"What?" he said as they came up to us. there party had finished aswell

"C'mon" I said

"Did you guys have a good time?" Sonny asked

"Yeah" Kayla replied

"goooood" She said

The Drive home was full of giggles and it annoyed me. When we got there we walked in the house and they were still giggling.

Chad and Sonny went up to bed. So I was left alone with these three. They went go and get changed I put my head back and turned the TV on, nothing was on so I put the music Channel on, **Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys **was on. Then they came down.

"Oh My God I know What we should do!" Makayla sqealed

"What?" Ashley asked

"Lets play Truth or Dare" She said grinning

"Yeah"

"Kenzie you playing?" She asked me

"Do I have a chioce?" I asked knowing the answer

"Nope"

"Fine" I replied

"I'll start" Kendall said

"Makayla Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm Truth"

"Who's better looking Mackenzie or Lucas?"

"Hmmmm Mackenzie" she replied

"Ha I knew you thought I was cute and good looking" I smirked pointing at her

"I never denied that now did I?" she winked at me.

"Mackenzie truth or dare?" She said

"Dare"

"Okay then I dare you to wake up Sonny and Chad tomorrow well today at 6:00am" Belive me that was like a life or death situation. If you did wake them up at 6:00 am then your pretty much asking for a death wish. Plus they were partying last night so they will be even more mad. I remeber last time Sonny satyed over after they had been partying I went and woke them up at 10 am and they still tried to kill me.

"Are you serious?" He asked

"Yep"

"Why do you want me to die?" He asked

We just laughed anyways when the game finished it was 3 in the morning, we got back at 1:30 am.

"Are you tired yet?" I asked them

"No" They replied

" 'kay"

"What should we do now"

"I have no Idea"

"Hmmm" we sat on the large sofas an thought of something to do for the next 3 hours.

"We could go swimming?" I suggested

"At 3 in the morning?" Mackenzie said

"Fine we won't"

"We could phone people?" Ashley suggested

"Like who?" I asked

"Lucas, Cody, Kyle, Cameron, Brianna?" She said

"Oh yeah let me get my phone" I said and walked over to the table grabbed my phone and sat back down again.

"Should we go outside?" I asked

"At 3 in the morning?" Kendall asked

"Well yeah just go out the back and it's not exactly cold"

"Okay" So we went out the back and sat on the patio.

It wasn't cold, we were all in plaid Pajama pants and tank tops. Mine were dark blue, The top was dark blue with 'SLEEP ON IT' in white writting. Kendall's were pink and her top was pink with Drama Queen written on it in white writting in a black diamond. Ashley's were bright blue and her top was pink with pills on it saying 'take a Chill pill'. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"So who are we gunna phone first?" I asked

"What about Brianna?" Kendall asked

"Are you actually gunna do this?" Mackenzie asked me while I was pushing buttons

"Well no i'm not gunna talk" I said and pressed the 'phone' button and put it on speaker and in the middle of the table.

"Who's gunna talk?" he asked as it was ringing

"You" then as if on cue she answered the phone. round of applause please.

"Hello, who is phoning me at this time!?" she screeched

"Hey Brianna" He said

"Who is this! I demand you to tell me what idiot phones me at this time" She shouted. Its only half 3.

"M-Mackenzie" he said and put his head down.

"Oh Mackenzie hi" she said.

I just grinned

"Yeah"

"So why are you phoning me?"

"I have no idea" He said

"Did you dump Makayla?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

What will happen next?? Don't forget to tell me your idea :D

-Lauren xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guyss So tell me what you think a bout this chappy and don't forget bout the competition thingy that i mentioned in the last Chappy :)**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Mackenzie's POV

"Did you dump Makayla?" She asked hopefully

I was about to answer when the phone died.

"Okay the phone died what we gunna do now sleep?" I said

"Er no" She replied

"I'm Hungry" I said "I'm going to get some food" I added standing up

"Kenzie" Makayla said in a vioce I reconised straight away, The you-know-you-love-me-so-give-me-what-I-want voice

"Nope"

"Why?"

"You know were the kitchen is"

"Please"

"No"

She stood up hugged me "Pleassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee" she begged

"No your stood up now you might aswell get it"

"Ugh! fine" She said and walked ahead of me to the kitchen

We got food and went back out and talked for ages untill the Sun came up

Kendall looked at the time on her phone and stood up.

"Makayla" she said

"What?"

"It's 6:00am" she smiled

"Thank you Kendall" she grinned I just give her evil's.

"C'mon Kenzie"

I groaned but stood up and followed them to Chad's bedroom I went in and they were alseep Chad was hugging Sonny from behind.

"Chad, Sonny wake up" I said loudly

"Kenzie get lost"

I looked behind me and they were still there givving me signals to shout.

"WAKE UP" I Shouted

I turned around again they were gone. They ditched me.

Sonny moved a bit

"Kenzie piss off" Chad said he said then snuggled into Sonny

"Nah"

"I can get out of my warm bed containing my girlfriend as my personal teddy bear at 6:00am and kill you now very pissed off or I can kill you later when me and my teddy bear wake up" He threatened "Your chioce, pick wisely"

"Yeah I chose later"

"Good choice now bye"

I walked out and shut the door and went to Makayla's room. and found them all sat on the bed laughing

"This is not funny" I said seriously crossing my arms over my chest

"Oh lighten up Kenz" Kendall said in between laughs.

I picked up a cushion annd threw it at Makayla. She stopped laughing instantly

"Oh You did not just throw that at me" she said in a tone that made me scared of her

"Kinda" I said.

She stood up and walked over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Mackenzie let me give you a bit of advice" she said

She pulled my head down and whisperd in my ear "Never hit me with a cushion"

Then out of nowhere she repeatedly hit me with the cushion.

Then after the two hour long cushion fight we all gave up went downstairs and watched TV. At about 10 Chad and Sonny came downstairs. Chad looked at me and gave me evil's. They wern't dressed yet so they were still in pajamas. Well pajamas for Sonny sweatpants and a t-shirt for Chad.

"Don't worry I am gunna kill you later" he said

"It wasn't even my fault" I said

"Who's was it then?" he asked

"Makayla's. we were playing truth or dare"

"Well you still did it tho" he said

"What time did you guys go to sleep anyways? you seem a bit hyper" Sonny asked

"We haven't been to sleep" Makayla said

"So what have you been doing all this time" she asked

"well we played truth or dare then phoned people then talked outside then woke you up then had a cushion fight then we watched TV and now we are here having this cimversation" Makayla smiled

"Okay then how are you not tired, weren't you drinking?" Chad asked

"Well yeah but not as much as you lot" She replied "And I can go like a week without sleep"

"What how do go a week without sleep?" Chad asked amazed

"I have no idea" she said

"She actually did go a week without sleep" Sonny said

"Strange child" Chad said.

"Thank you" She replied sarcasticly and turned her attention back to the TV.

A few minuates later she said she was going up stairs she went with Kendall and Ashley then ran back grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along with them.

When we got to her room she pulled me in and shut the door.

"Why do you keep dragging me?" I asked rubbing my arm. Hey she has a strong grip.

"Oh get over it" she said.

"Anyway moving on what Makayla?" Ashley asked

"We'll kick Chad and Sonny out of the house so we can have a little pool party with us, Lucas and Cody" She smiled

"Good Idea but how you gunna do it?" I asked

"You know when you said that you would like to see me try and get round Sonny and Chad?"

"Yeah"

"Well now's the time to watch and learn pretty boy" she winkined and ran downstairs with us following behind and listening to the cenversation at the bottom of the stairs.

Makayla's POV

"Chaddy" I asked in a sweet angelic tone

"What?" he asked

"Do you want to take Sonny here out for the day?" I asked

"Why?" He asked sucpicously

"Well you want me and Kenzie to stop fighting right?"

He nodded

"Well if you two go out and Me, Kenzie, Ash, Ken, Lucas and Cody can play in the pool and me and Mackenzie can bond together for future refrence"

"If it shuts you two up then okay" he said.

"Yey Thank you Chaddy" I said giving him a hug.

I ran to the bottom of the stairs we went back up to my room. I turned around to Mackenzie and smirked

"That's how you do it pretty boy" I said, winked at him then walked up the stairs after Kendall and Ashley.

* * *

So what do you think????????

tell me :)

-Lauren xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey giys so Heres chapter nine and i'm also going to post a authors notice aswell today so I need you to read that :)**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

Later that day

Chad and Sonny were out the house till 7pm and and right now it's 1:30pm, Me and the girl were already in the pool. We were wearing the same strapless bikini except in diffrent colours. Kendall's was a baige-y sand colour, mine was blue and Ashley's was pink.

After about 20 minuates we were hit with a sudden splash of water. We turned around and gave the boys death glares. they decided it was a good idea to run.

"Yeah you better run" Ashley shouted

"Lucas you are dead!" Kendall shouted

"Mackenzie you will be lucky if you can ever see daylight again!" I screamed

"Now now Makayla no need to get violent" He said backing away

"Hmm really?" I said sarcasticly

"Yes really, I'm sorry please don't hurt me" He said, still backing away

"Who said anything about hurting you" I said normally

"Well your facial expression sort of gave it away" he said and hit the wall.

"I am not gunna hurt you" I said then smiled "Intentionally" I added and duncked him under water.

Kendall had Lucas conerd and shouved his head under the water and Ashley did the same to Cody.

After a few seconds he came back up and shook his head like dogs do when there wet.

"Now were even" I said and swam away, They gave up after that and decided not to mess with us again.

After about an hour of swimming round and talking Chad phoned to say that his cousin, Tyler who was our age , was coming over.

So we got out of the pool and went to get dressed, I got changed into white pants and a plain yellow strapless top with white heels, silver hoop earrings and a pinapple face necklace**.(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I made my way downstairs, as I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard someone whistiling at me, I turned around and there was a boy with short black hair wearing blue jeans adn a white t-shirt. he was around the same height as Kenzie looking at me.

"You must be Tyler" I said

"Yes I am, and you are?" he asked

"Makayla" I replied

"Pretty name. Why are you here and why is your hair damp?" He asked

"Well I am currently living here for a few weeks and I just got out the pool about 10 minuates ago" I said

"Really I wish I was here 10 minuates ago then and in the pool " he said

"Same, then I could of drowned you" I smirked

"Ooh Fiesty" He replied smiling.

"You know I will hurt you"

"Aren't you a little devil"

"Well I could be your worst nightmare if I wanted" I smirked

"Oh really"

"Yes really" and went over to him

Then Mackenzie came over and put his arm round my waist, stopping me from harming and going anywere near him "Tyler" he said

"Mackenzie" he replied same tone of voice

"Why are you here?" Kenzie asked

"Because I got told to be here" He replied in a bored tone

"Why?"

"To come and see you"

"Why?"

"Apparently we need to bond" he said laughing

"Okay we've bonded now you can go"

"Okay I'm going Mackenzie don't worry" He said walking towards the door, he turned around and looked at me "Bye Makayla" He winked at me and walked out.

"I seriously don't like him" I said

"That feeling is mutual" he replied

"Why don't you like him?" I asked

"He has always been jealous of me" he replied

"OKay" I replied. and went to the living room were everyone else was with Kenzie following behind me.

A Few hours Later

I was Downstairs watching T.V. with Mackenzie when Chad and Sonny came stumbling in the door laughing.

"Hey Guys" They greeted us and fell on the couch opposite us

"Hi" I replied

"So did Tyler come over?" Chad asked

"Yeah" Mackenzie said

"How was he?" Chad asked

"Alright" Mackenzie said

"Apart from the fact he tried flirting with me" I said

Chad just chuckled and Sonny giggled

"It is not funny he was like 'oh I wish I was in the pool with you' and I was like 'oh yeah same then I could drown you'" I said.

"So it went well" He asked

"Yeah I could of slapped him if Mackenzie didn't grab me" I said looking at Mackenzie.

"Your idea of slapping someone is attempted murder" Mackenzie said

"I wasn't gunna try and kill him" I said back to him

He raised his eyebrows at me

"Okay fine I was thinking about it doesn't mean I was gunna"

"Yeah ok whatever" He replied sarcasticly.

"I advice you to cover your ears" I warned them

They all coverd there ears and I screamed really loud.

I smiled and sat back down when I was satisfied I got it out of my system. and they uncoverd their ears.

"Any pesific reason?" Chad asked

"Yes I felt the need to scream" I replied

"Okay then"

Me and Kenzie turned our attention back to the T.V. and got interuppted by Sonny screaming and laughing at the same time, We looked at her and Chad was tickiling her.

"Ch-Chad St-Stop" She begged

"No I don't think I will" he replied smirking evilly

"Please" She begged

"Depends" He said

"Really, on what?" she asked knowing the answer

"Okay no visuals please" I said to them "Or audio" Mackenzie added

"Then Leave" Chad said smirking

"Yes master" I replied sarcasticly

"I know i'm awesome but master is a bit far don't you think Makayla" Chad replied smirking

"No comment" I said and went upstairs with Mackenzie following

* * *

Soo What do you think?

-Lauren xoxo


	10. IMPRTANT AUTHORS NOTICE

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

IMPORTANT!!

HEY GUYS, I'M A BIT STUCK WITH WRITING WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SO IM GUNNA DO A COMPETITION THING.

Think of Something that could happen in the story (In ya reviews) , I will write it, I will pick the best two/three ideas, and the winner's can be a character in the story or i will write a little story dedicated to them :)

So tell me what you want to happen

-Lauren xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys just to let you know I changed my name because i wanted to so yeah i'm not a diffrent person I am the original and actual author of this story :) anyways I hope you enjoy This chappy and remember I still need more ideas suggesting but

Thanks to: missevann9 , lazyX1000 && WowzersImBack for being the first three to suggest ideas :)

-OneHalfOfTheEquation

**

* * *

**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

I went Upstairs and went into my room and turned on my laptop and went on chat to see who was online, Mackenzie, Ashley, Kendall, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift. (Oh yeah did I mention I know like celebs well Now you know bieng Sonny Munroe's sister has perks ;) )

I clicked on Ashley and Kendall.

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Heyyy hunniez x_

_Kendall-Here-Babes-;)-Lucas3 says: Hiya babez x_

_Ashley-Baby.3 says: Hey hun x_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: So wuu2? xx_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says:_

_Kendall-Here-Babes-;)-Lucas3 says: nowt x_

_Ashley-Baby.3 says: Nowt x_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: kk I am so bored_

_Kendall-Here-Babes-;)-Lucas3 says: Omg I know how you feel_

_Ashley-Baby.3 says: Same_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Ugh! g2g now sozz hunniez xxx_

_Kendall-Here-Babes-;)-Lucas3 says: It's ite Bye Babez xxx_

_Ashley-Baby.3 says: Bye Hun xxx_

Sonny was shouting me, so I Turned off the laptop and made my way downstairs

"What?" I asked when I walked in the living room

"Hey, I'm just warning you Me and chad are going out tomorrow so you and Kenzie will be alone for a few hours"

"Oh cool can we have a small party" I asked

"Ask Chad" She said

"Okay" I replied and wandered off to find Chad, I found him in the kitchen,

"Chaddy" I said in my sweetest voice

"Whatty" He replied in the same tone of voice

"You know you and Sonny are going out tomorrow, Can we have a small party?" I aksed

"How many people?" He asked

"Not many just a few of my friends and a few of kenzie's"

"Only if you two clean up and don't even bother asking the maid to do it" He said

"Yey! Thank you!" I said and hugged him and went to the stairs

"And don't break anything!" He shouted after me

"Okay" I replied walking up the stairs to go and tell Kenzie.

I knocked on Kenzie's door and walked in and found him sat on his bed with his laptop typing away laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"Nothing I'm just talking to my friends" He replied smiling

"About?" I said walking in

"Nothing"

I went over and stood behind him he was on webcam so you could see me in the background stood behind kenzie. I took the laptop off him and read the convo he is having with his friend Matty.

Matty saw that I wasn't Mackenzie and started talking to me.

_Matty-Ere-2k10 says: Why hello there gorgeous ;)_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Heyy x_

don't know why I put a kiss I always put a kiss when im on chat.

_Matty-Ere-2k10 says: So what's your name and why are you at Kenz's house?_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: I'm Makayla and I'm staying here for the next few weeks :) x_

_Matty-Ere-2k10 says: Really? looks like I'm coming to see him at his house soon ;)_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Lol yeah ok then. gunna go now Kenz want's his laptop back bye :) x_

_Matty-Ere-2k10 says: Bye Gorgeous ;) x_

I gave Mackenzie the laptop back he read what had just been typed and smirked.

"What?" I asked

"Typical. Matty would flirt with you" he laughed

"Okay"

"So why exactly are you here?" he asked

"Oh yeah I am that I am so awesome, we are having a party tomorrow night because Sonny and Chad are going out" I said smiling

"Okay how did you get them to agree with you this time" He asked

"Well I unlike some people *cough* you *cough* am talented in variety of diffrent ways" I smiled

"Whatever"

"It's only a small party so can invite like 5 friends, Hey why don't you invite Matty?" I asked smirking.

"Okay but all the guys im inviting that you don't k now will most likely flirt with you" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because we're all the same age, not that it would stop them, your a girl, and your single" He replied

"Okay then"

"So who are you inviting?" He asked

"Hmm I was thinking Ash and Ken obviously, and maybe Brianna" I said

"Don't even think about it!" he said

"Oh I've thought about it" I smirked

My phone buzzed signalling that someone was texting me so I got out my phone and looked the text, it was from Ashley.

_Hey hunny wuu2 2moz? - a xx_

**Hey babez nowt y?? - m xx**

_me n ken going to da mall n it feels weird wen u arnt there lol - a xx_

"Who are you texting?" Kenzie asked me I looked up at him

"Ash" I replied while texting without looking

"How do you do that?" He asked

"Do what?" I asked

"Text while looking at me and you pressed all the right buttons" he said

"Because i'm a girl, Girls can multi task alot better than boys" I reliped

"Hey!" He said in a offended tone

"If you don't belive me google it" I replied and turned my attention back to my phone

**Lol yeh k then wot time?? - m xx**

_10am in front of mall n drag Kenzie along 2 we r draggin Codz n Luc - a xx_

**Lol kk will do - m xx**

_Gud :) wuu2? - a xx_

**nm u? - m xx**

_nowt :( - a xx_

**Hey u allowed out? - m xx**

_Yeh were we gunna go? - a xx_

**we can bod down to the park and see who's there? - m xx**

_yeh go on then u get ready then come to mine and get me i'll text a load of people from school and tell them to meet us- a xx_

**Kk i'll be bout 30 mins c ya later - m xx**

_Kk - a xx_

I put my phone away and stood up.

"Why are you still here?" Mackenzie asked

"Im going now anyway, im going out" I said adn headed for the door

"Same now go" he said and pushed me out the door And I walked in to my room to get ready.

I was wearing dark blue jeggings, a black tank top and a long blue boyfriend cardigan with matching blue ugg boots with my silver heart necklace and bracelet. Black eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I grabbed my phone of the bed and went downstairs to find Sonny. I found her in the living room with Chad watching T.V.

"Sonny I'm going out" I said

"Not yet you can eat first" She replied

"Ugh! Fine how long is it gunna be?" I asked

"5 minuates"

"Fine" I replied and walked out. I text Ashley saying i might be a bit late because I have to eat first. Then I heard Mackenzie coming down the stairs and into the kitchen were i was sat.

"I thought you went out" He said

"Well I have to wait" I replied

"Okay see ya im off" He said

"Yeah okay you will have to tell them first and they will make you stay aswell" I said

"No they won't watch, SONNY, CHAD I'M GOING OUT SEE YOU LATER!" He yelled the last bit and headed to the door.

"NO YOUR NOT YOU CAN WAIT LIKE MAKAYLA!" Chad shouted back

"Well I watched" I said and laughed

"Shut up" he said and sat down

"Were are you going anyway?" I asked

"Out with my friends, were are you going?"

"Out with Ashley were going to the park I think to meet everyone else" I replied

I looked at the clock and five minuates had passed it was now 6pm I got up, Kenzie on the head and walked to dining room with him following behind just in time becasue Sonny was about to shout us.

We sat down and ate. When I was finished I went to the kitchen got a drink of water, said goodbye and walked to Ashley's house.

* * *

So What did you think??

-OneHalfOfTheEquation


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, quite a long chappy so here you go and tell me what you think.**

**-OneHalfOfTheEquation xoxo**

* * *

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

I got to Ashley's house and knocked on the door Tawni opened it.

"Hey Kayla c'mon in" She said and stepped aside to let me in.

"Hey Tawni" I smiled

"She's in her room you can go up" she smiled

" 'kay thank Tawni" I said and made my way upstairs to Ashley's room. I found sat listening to **Do You Remember by Jay Sean **, I snuck up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder she screamed and I started laughing she realised it was me and started laughing. She turned off the music and grabbed her phone.

"C'mon let's go" she said and dragged me out off the room. We shouted bye when we got to the bottom of the stairs and went off to the park.

When we got there there was a group of girls waiting for us.

Nicole (Nic/Nicki), Who had Long black hair and blue/purpley eye's.

Aaliyah (Aly), Who had Long Blonde hair with Bright Blue eyes.

Brooke (Brookie), Who had shoulder length Light brown, blonde-ish hair and Green eyes

and, Hailey (Lee), Who had Short black hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey guys" When we greeted them "hey" they responded.

We talked for a bit and then decided to walk around. We were all laughing.

"Mak" She said to me

"What Ash?" I asked her

"Look who's over there" She said and pointed, I turned my head to the direction that she waas pointing in and saw Mackenzie with 5 boys which included Cody.

"Hey let's go annoy them" I said smiling

"Girl, I love how you think" She replied

"Hey girls c'mon" I shouted them, they came over and Ashley told them what we were going to do.

We walked over over to them.

"Hey Boys" I said

"Makayla" Mackenzie said

"Why hello gorgeous remember me?" Some guy said to me kissing my hand.

"No" I said

"I'll give ya a clue you were on Mackenzie's Laptop" he said smiling

"Oh your that Matty guy" I said remembering

"Yes I am " He said

We all got talking and messing about with each other.

"So Kenzie are these the guys your inviting to the party tomorrow?" I asked him

"Yeah and Lucas"

"cool Im inviting all of them and Kendall" I said

"Cool"

"Hey let's play catch and kiss" Matty shouted we all gatherd round him.

"Im not playing catch and kiss" Mackenzie said

"Why?" he asked

"Because last time I beat him" I said putting my hand on my hip

"You so did not you kissed me" He stated

"Yeah to prove something to Chad, that wasn't part of the game and you have to kiss me" I stated

"Well fine I'll play and get you this time" He said crossing his arms

"Oh whatever" I said

"okay so were playing Guys against Girls Obviously. Girls you have 20 seconds before we come and get you." Matty said We all ran away and hid.

Mackenzie POV

The girls all ran away and wen planned who was going to get who. I was getting Makayla, Cody was getting Ashley, Matty was getting Nicole, Jason was getting Aaliyah, Chris was getting Brooke and Ethan was gettin Hailey. When the 20 seconds was up we ran off after them.

I ran around for a few second until I found Makayla. She saw me coming up to her and ran. I sped up and chased her her for about 5 minuates until she got tired and slowed down I caught her.

I waited untill she had her breathing under control to start talking.

"I caught you" I whispred in her ear as she had her back to me

"Only because I slowed down" she replied

"Yeah but I still caught you" i said

"Oh whatever"

I turned her around so she was facing me but I still had hold of her.

She was just looking into my eyes

"Getting lost in my eyes Makayla?" I smirked

"Yeah you wish" She smirked

I frowned and she started to giggle.

"Okay will you just shut up so I can kiss you now?" I asked

She just shook her head and continued laughing. I glared at her and she laughed even more so I shut her up myself... by kissing her.

after a few seconds I pulled away and looked at her

"I told you to shut up"

"Ye-" I cut her off by kissing her again

I pulled away again.

"There, we played properly and I beat you" I smiled.

"Yeah okay you can let go now" she said

"Hmm I'm thinking about it" I said just to piss her off.

"Your thinking about it you will" She warned

"and if I don't?" I asked smirking

"You will regret it very much" She smirked

I immediately let go of her

"Good boy" she said

We went to walk back to everyone else who had already finished when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered

**"Hey Kenzie"**

"Oh Hey Chad"

**"Where are you?" **

"The park"

**"Is Makayla with you?"**

"She is now yeah, Why?"

**"She isn't answering her phone"**

"Who is it?" Makayla asked

"Chad, he said you never answered your phone"

She got out her phone and looked at it she had 3 missed calls of Chad and Sonny.

"Hey okay that was not my fault you were kissing me at that point" She said trying to blame it on me

"How do you blame this on me it's your phone"

"Well I couldn't answer it if you were kissing me could I?"

**"You were kissing her?" Chad asked**

"Yeah... but I had to we were playing catch and kiss and I was proving a point" I said

**"Aww Kenzie has a crush on Kayla isn't that sweet Hey Sonny! Kenzie's got a crush on Kayla" He said yelling the last part**

"I do not!" I protested

**"yeah of course you don't" he said sarcasticly**

"I don't"

_**"Kenzie do you really have a crush on kayla?" Sonny giggled**_

"You've got me on speaker haven't you?" I asked

**"Yes" **

"And Sonny no I do not"

**"Then how do you explain the kissing?" Chad laughed**

"It was part of the game!" I Shouted

**"Yeah yeah" Chad said "Aww Chad don't be mean to him if he says he doesn't then he doesn't" Sonny said**

"Thank you Sonny" I said in a sweet voice

_**"It's okay sweetie anyways you two can come home now"**_

"Its not even late!"

**"Mackenzie it's 11:30pm" **

"Oh... Okay we'll come home now bye"

_**"bye"**_

Then I hung up and looked at Makayla

"C'mon we have to go home"

" 'Kay"

We said goodbye to everyone and went home. We opened the door and walked into the living room to find Sonny and Chad making out in the sofa.

"AHEM!" I said loudly

"Oh your back" Chad said

"Yes we are" I replied

"I'm going upstairs" Makayla said and went over to hug Sonny and Chad and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Then she madde her way upstairs.

"So did you have fun" Chad said and raised his eyebrows

"Shut up" I grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at him, He fell backwards of the sofa. I just laughed and Sonny was trying her best not to. Chad saw her failed attempts and went ove to her.

"Yeah I'm just gunna go upstairs now" I said and walked up stairs.

* * *

So what do you think?

-OneHalfOfTheEquation xoxo

**:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyy guys heres chappy 12 :) and if you like this story then tell me in a review Because i have awesome news that you will like :D**

**-OneHalfOfTheEquation**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla POV

I walked into my bedroom went in my walk in wardrobe and got changed into my Pajama's, Dark Blue and pink plaid pants and a short tight tank top that stops just above my belly button, walked out and turned the laptop on. I Went on chat and told the girls about the little party. Then I decided to go and pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

"Yo Mak" I Heard Mackenzie yell.

"What?" I yelled back while walking out if the wardrobe.

"What time is it gunna start?" he asked looking at me

"We'll go and ask them what time they are going out. C'mon" I said walking out the room and making my way downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen and found them.

"What time are you going out tomorrow?" I asked them

"Six" Chad replied

"Right" I said

"When are you coming back?" Kenzie asked

"About 10:30 or 11 ish"

"Okay so everyone can come over at like half six" Mackenzie said

"Okay" I replied and got a drink of juice.

Mackenzie's POV

"Yo Mak" I yelled when I was in her room.

"What?" She yelled and came out of the wardrobe. _Wow that top is short._

"What time is it gunna start?" I asked her

"We'll go and ask them what time they are going out. C'mon" She said walking out the room and going downstairs with me following behind her.

"What time are you going out?" She asked

"Six" Chad replied

"Right" She said said

"When are you coming back?" I asked

"About 10:30 or 11 ish" he replied

"Okay so everyone can come over at like half six" I said

"Okay" Kayla said getting a drink. she turned around and leant on the sink.

"So Makayla did you have fun yesterday?" Chad said raising his eyebrows at her

"What are you talking about?" she asked pouring the rest of her sink down the sink and turning back around and sitting on the side.

"Well you were playing catch and kiss wern't you?" he asked

"Yes"

"And Mackenzie caught you?" He said smiling

"Yeah so"

"Shut up" I said to him

"Aw Mackenzie is embaressed" he said laughing

"Hey you were embaressed when you asked me out so you can't talk" Sonny said

"Sonny!" Chad whined

"What?" She asked

"Your supossed to be on my side" He said

"Well don't be mean to Mackenzie" She said coming over to me and hugging me. I smiled and hugged back.

"Yeah Chad don't be mean" I said

"Your my girlfriend not his, let Makayla comfort him they have a little thing going on" He said

"WHAT!" Makayla Shouted

"You can comfort him, you two have a little something going on don't you?" He said smirking

"No, I mean I've kissed him a couple of times but that's it!"

"Exactly" He said

"Chad, do you want me to hit you?" Makayla threatened, then he looked scared. I'm guessing she's hit him before

"SONNY! your phsyco sister is thinking about killing me" he yelled and ran to hide behind Sonny who was still hugging me.

"Well i'm gunna let her" She said

"WHAT!" He Yelled

"Chad i'm only here not in china" she said reffering to his loudness

"I can't belive your letting your sister try and kill me!" he said shocked

"Well that will teach you to not be mean to them, now apologize" She said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not apologize" he said

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper will not be getting any kisses from me anytime soon if he doesn't apologize" she said

"Sorry Makayla Sorry Mackenzie" He said

"Better" Sonny smiled and let go of me.

"Anyway I'm going upstairs" Makayla said and walked back upstairs.

"Okay Night hun" Sonny said walking into the living room

"Night" She replied

"So tomorrow no kissing for long amounts of time now Mackenzie" Chad said when he thought Makayla and Sonny were out of hearing distance.

"I heard that!" Sonny shouted

"So did, do I have to come back down there?" Makayla shouted.

"Sorry Babe, and Makayla no you do not need to come back down here there are various thing that can be used as weapons down here so no!" He shouted

"Then SHUT UP!" She shouted

"RIGHT I WILL" He shouted back

I smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh shut up" He said to me

"Oh Whatever just because there all on my side." I said, my smile growing

"Nuh uh"

"Uh yeah" I said mocking him

"Whatever go upstairs" He said

"I'm going" I said.

I made my way upstairs and went to my bedroom. and turned on the laptop I logged on to Chat, there waas no one online except Makayla. So i decided to talk to her.

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Hey :)_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Hi lol x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: wuu2?_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: nm pickin out an outfit :) x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Kk that would explain the music_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: :) hey it's not even that loud x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: well i can hear it from here_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: oh whatever x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: :)_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: at least its decent music ;) x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: okay i admit u have alryt taste in music, but not this song_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: alryt? i have amazing taste in music :) x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: ok good?_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: yeh tht will do x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Well i don't like tht song_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: its amazing x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: its alryt_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: haha x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: anyways if ur picking out an outfit then how r u talkin 2 me?_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: secret lol x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: ?_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: lol x_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: im coming into yr room im bored._

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Kk x_

I walked into her room and she was still playing **Kiss 'n' Tell by Ke$ha **which was on her laptop. (**A/N: That is an amazing song**)

"Hey" She said lying down on her stomach on her bed typing away on her laptop.

"Hey" I replied sitting down in the chair.

"No one online?" She asked getting up

"Nope well no on except you"

"Haha"

"So you picked out your outfit?" I asked

"Yep" she smiled

"I am so bored!" I complained

"And that's my problem how?"

"I don't know"

"Go do something"

"Like what?"

"Text people"

"Nah"

"Go out"

"At one in the morning?"

"Go to bed"

"Not tired"

"Of course not" she said under her breath

"I heard that"

She just shrugged and walked to the Full length mirror and brushed her hair, then out the brush down and sat on the bed facing me.

"Your still here?" she asked

"Yes"

"Well you can piss off now" she smiled

"Why?" I whined

"Because i'm going to bed now piss off volentarily or I make you" she said standing up

"Im going" I said and went to bed.

* * *

What did ya think?????

don't forget tell me if you like the story coz I have awesome news and i can't tell ya if u don't tell me if u like the story

-OneHalfOfTheEquation


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, mmmmmmmm whatcha sayy, soz im a bit whats the word........... i don't know but anyways hers chapter 13 :P **

**-OneHalfOfTheEquation**

**

* * *

****School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla POV

I'm ready to party. Im wearing a tight black high waist mini skirt, a blue tank top with shiny black heels, a black chunky chain necklace, silver hoops, for make up, black eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I make my way downstairs to find Ashley and Kendall stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Wow" They said.

"Thanks" I smiled

"You look really good" Kendall comented.

"Yeah" Ashley agreed

"Thanks so do you two" I said

Ashley was wearing a black mini skirt, a silver sequin tank top with silver strappy gladiator heels, red,black and silver bangles and black bead necklace. For make she had red eyeshadow, silver eyeliner mascara and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Kendall was wearing black short shorts with a satin ribbon tie belt, a grey flower crop tank top, Grey Heels with zips on, a diamond swirl necklace and black and diamond bangels. For make up Dark silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"So we are ready to party" I said

"Oh yeah" Kendall said.

We walked into the party room, We got the key off Chad, he didn't want anything breaking now would he. It was a big room with a big dancefloor, a bar which was closed, and seating area's placed around the edge, The room was filled with neon lights and it was dark.

A few people were already here, Me and The girls grabbed our drinks and went to sit down.

After a few minuates, I stood up and a large group of girls came in through the door. I smiled, I knew that they would all come. Mackenzie saw the big group come in and walked over to me.

"Makayla"

"Yes?" I asked innocently

"What happend to a small party, only invite about 6 friends?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"Okay so I invited a few extra people"

"A few?"

"Yes a few"

"That is more than a few"

Then a Large group of boys walked in the door and I Knew I didn't invite them so he must of. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mackenzie"

"Yes?"

"What happend to a small party invite only about 6 friends?" I mocked him

"This is diffrent"

"How?"

"I never invited as many people as you"

"How many did you invite?"

"27"

"Ha I invited 23" I smirked

"Whatever"

"Uh huh" I replied and walked away back to Kendall and Ashley.

So for next hour we sat down, talked, danced and drank. We were a bit tipsy by this point. We were dancing to songs like **Baby & One Time by Justin Bieber, BedRock by Young Money, Down by Jay Sean and In My Head By Jason Derulo.**

Then the Boys came and joined us.

"Heyyyyy" Me, Kendall and Ashley all said and giggled madly.

"Okay then" Mackenzie responded.

"Im Bored!" I complained

I looked at Kendall , she was already kissing Lucas, I looked at Ashley and she was already kissing Cody. Then I saw a figure walk throught the door. I thought everyone was here so I stood up walked over to see who it was. And guess who it was... Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Makayla don't you look nice" He smiled

"What are you doing here?" I repeated

"Well I heard you and Mackenzie were having a party and i like parties" He smiled

"Oh well what a shame you wern't invited" I spat

"Babe, don't be like that"

"Leave"

"Babe, you need to cut down on the atitiude" He smirked

"Call me Babe one more time and i will hit you"

"Okayy... _Babe_" He smirked

I raised my hand to slap him but he grabbed it, pulled me forward and kissed me.

I pulled away and slapped him. Hard.

"Tyler, Just leave" Mackenzie demanded, Im guessing he just wathced the previous events.

"Mackenzie, how you doing cuz?" He asked

"Get out there" I said and pushed him through the door into the living room.

"Why are you here?" Mackenzie asked Tyler

"He thought he was actually invited to the party" I laughed

"Why would you be invited?" Kenzie asked him

"Simple, Her" He said and pointed at me

"What about me?" I asked him

"Oh Babe, you know you want me"

"Yes Tyler, Yes I do want you, I want you to die and call me Babe one more time and I will personally take care of that for you" I spat at him and smiled.

"Ouch" He said smirking

"Tyler i'm not gunna stop her this time" Kenzie said

"Okay don't i'm not scared of her" He said

"You should be" Kenzie mutterd under his breath.

"So babe, about that kiss-" he started

I cut him off by punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. He didn't find that funny. He stood up.

"I did warn you" Mackenzie said to him and opened the front door for him

"Bitch" Tyler mutterd walking out.

Mackenzie shut the door and looked at me.

"Shit" I mutterd

"What?" he asked

"I Broke a Nail" I said

"All that just happend and you care that you broke a nail?" He asked

"Yes I care about my nail"

"I will never understand you"

"Whatever" I replied

Then the front door opened, and Sonny and Chad walked through.

"Hey" They said

"Hi"

"Why was Tyler here?" Chad asked

"Funny story you see, Makayla just beat him up because he kissed her and provoked her" Mackenzie explained

"Okay then?" Chad said though it souunded more like a question.

"Makayla you ok?" Sonny asked

"Yeah Im okay" I replied

"By the way you guys might wanna go upstairs for a minuate" Kenzie said

"Why?" Chad asked

"There all still here"

"Ahhh c'mon Sonny" Chad said and walked upstairs hand in hand with Sonny.

After about Ten minuates eveyone had gone home.

"YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" I shouted and Chad and Sonny came down the stairs.

We were all watching T.V. when I randomly asked

"Are we at school on Monday?"

"No"

"Why?

"Holidays"

"Oh"

Then I went upstairs put on my pajamas and went to bed, ready for a week off school

* * *

So What do ya think????

-OneHalfOfTheEquation


	15. Chapter 14

Hey Guys, here's chappter 14 and it features a new member of the gang called Kaitlyn (lazyX1000) And also if you want to be part of the gang or just a character in the story then send me a message and i'll see what I can do :D

-OneHalfOfTheEquation

* * *

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla POV

The next week was pretty much parties and hanging out with everyone, so were now here. Me finishing off my make-up for school.

Today I was wearing a dark grey off the shoulder top with 3/4 jeans and silver studded strappy heels, My silver 'I 3 U' Necklace and my silver heart charm bracelet. For make up Silver eyeshadow, back eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I walk downstairs into the kitchen to find Sonny and Chad.

"Hey" I greet them

"Hey" Chad replied

"Hey Mak" Sonny said

I sat down scross from them.

"Wheres Kenzie?" I asked

"Proberly still in bed, Will you go upstairs and wake him" Chad said

"Okay" I replied

I got my phone out and searched for kenzie's number when I found it I pressed 'Call'

It rang a few times until he answerd

"Hello?" He asked sleepy

"GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED NOW!" I Shouted then hung up.

"He's awake" I smiled at them

"Hmmm I should try that in the future" Chad said a thinking look on his face

Ten Minuates Later Kenzie came down the stairs when he saw me he just glared and I smiled in response.

"Chad your taking us to school today" I said

"Okay" he replied

I grabbed my phone and walked out the door to Chad's car with them following behind. the drive to school was silent.

We arrived and said goodbye to Chad and went to find the Gang.

"Hey" we greeted them when we found them sat outside under the tree.

"Hey guys" was the reply we got from them

"So what Lesson do we have first?" I asked

"Art" Kendall replied

Then the bell went, and we made our way to Art. On our way there I saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair that was straight, looking a bit lost. So I went up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her smiling.

"Hi yeah just a little bit, I'm new here" She said

"It's okay I know how you feel i've only been here a few weeks. I'm Makayla" I saiid

"I'm Kaitlyn" She smiled

"I'll take you to office Kaitlyn" I said and she followed me to the office.

"Hey Miss" I greeted the receptionist

"Hello Makayla" She smiled

"This is Kaitlyn She's new here and is lost"

"Oh okay thank you Makayla"

The receptionist sorted out Kaitlyn while I waited Patiently.

When we were finished I asked Kaitlyn to hand me her timetable.

"Cool, your in all my classes today" I smiled

"Great"

"We have got Art and I know were late but the Teacher isn't there yet anyway" I shrugged

"Okay"

"C'mon you can meet my friends" I said and we walked to Art.

I walked in and went to the back of the Room to the Gang.

"Hey Guys, This is Kaitlyn my new friend, she's new here" I smiled

They all smiled and waved at her

"Kaitlyn this is Ashley" I gestured to Ashley

"Hey Kaitlyn" Ashley hugged her

"This is Kendall" Then Kendall

"Hi Kaitlyn, we are gunna be good friends" Kendall said and hugged her

"This is Cody" Then Cody

"Hey" he smiled

"This is Lucas" Then Lucas

"Hi" he smiled

"And lastly this is Mackenzie, who will proberly be the most annoying person will ever meet" I smiled Finaaly gesturing to him

"Hi Kaitlyn" He smiled at her

"And Makayla, How am I annoying compared to you?" Mackenzie asked

"Im not annoying though" I responded

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not"

"Yeah you are"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are"

"Do I need to give Brianna a copy of your timetable?" I threatened

"You don't know my timetable" He smirked

"It's exactly the same as mine dumbass" I smirked as his face fell

"That's what I thought" I smirked

I turned around and Kaitlyn was happily talking with Ashley and Kendall

"Now now children let's not fight" Cody smirked "You can make up, be friends, then the whole world will have a happy ever after"

"Do you want me to give Ava a copy of your timetable?" I threatend him. Ava and Eve are Brianna's minions and Ava Is like in love with Cody.

I saw Lucas laughing "Lucas don't think I won't give Eve a copy of yours" I said. And Eve is in Love with Lucas

All of the boys faces fell.

"Exactly, so I'd shut up if I were you" I smiled and went over to the girld.

The rest of the day went by normally, And we had all made a New Friend, Kaitlyn. She was really nice.

When Me and Kenzie arrived home, we walked in the living room expecting to see Sonny and Chad Sat watching T.V. as usual but there was no one there. "Hello" I shouted

The was no answer

"Where are they?" Kenzie asked

"How am I supposed to know" I replied

He walked off into the Kitchen "Yo Mak" He Shouted

"What?" I asked walking into the kitchen

"They Left a note"

"Pass it here" I said and he gave me the note

"_Kayla & Kenzie,_

_We've gone out to buy clothes because our mom's called and they have a photoshoot planned for us and they want you two to be part of it. We've gone to get our clothes, We will be back at about 4:30 to get you two. Be ready when we get back and no fighting while we are gone!_

_Love Chad & Sonny"_

I read aloud

"What is it with parents and giving kids photoshoots" Kenzie asked

"I have no idea, to keep a collection of memories or something" I said

"Yeah Prob"

"It will be mostly Sonny and Chad anyway"

"Yeah, it will prob be to get us to bond more again or something for us"

"I know" I said

"I'm putting music on" Mackenzie said walking to the T.V. to put music channels on

"Decent Please" I called after him

"Obviously" He called back

I walked in and he had **In My Head by Jason Derulo **on.

We sat and listened to that and **Baby by Justin Bieber & Angels Cry by Mariah Carey ft Ne-Yo** which I made him leave on. Then Sonny came through the door.

"C'mon Chad's waiting in the car" She said and usherd us out the door turning the T.V. off., Me and Kenzie got in the back of the car.

My phone buzzed signaling that I had a text, so i got my phone out and read it, it was from Kendall

_Hey hun wuu2? im bored xx -K_

_**Nm going to get clothes, sonny n chad doing a photoshoot n our moms want me n kenzie to be in a bit of it xx - M**_

_cool nice one xx-K_

_**uh huh so wuu2? xx- M**_

_nm lucas is being a complete asshole xx- K_

_**y wots he doing? xx -M**_

_well being the smart person he thinks he is he thought he cud jump over a bush n guess wot he landed in the bush and got stuck xx- K_

I laughed out loud at that message and they all looked at me with weird faces and i just kept laughing Sonny and Chad turned back around But Kenzie tried to take my phone off me but failed.

"My Phone" I said

"I wanna know why your laughing" he said

"Lucas is stuck in a bush"

"how did he get stuck in the bush"

"He thought he could jump over it but he landed in the bush and now he is stuck" I explained and then I text Kendall back.

_**Lmfao, nice one lucas lol xx- M**_

_Oh yeah Cosy stuck init now lol xx-K_

_**Lmao let me guess tryin 2 get him out?" xx-M**_

_yup xx-K_

_**g2g now were here but txt me the deets later lol xxx-M**_

_K will do if they get out of the bush tht is lol bye hun xxx-K_

"Cody is stuck in the bush aswell now" I said to Kenzie

"Nice one" He laughed

We got out of the car.

"Sonny why do we have to do it if it's your photoshoot?" I asked

"I don't know our moms phoned and said that they have a photoshoot booked for us and you"

"Okay"

"Theyy want pictures of me and Chad together and they want pictures of you and Kenzie together"

"Why?"

"I don't know bonding purposes or something like that anyway c'mon Kenzie your going with Chad Kayla your coming with me, Bye Chad" She said and kissed him

"Bye baby" he responded and turned in the oposite direction.

* * *

Sooo What did you think and if havent read the message at the top please feel free to now :)

-OneHalfOfTheEquation xoxo


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so A Short Chappy today soory, but there is more french (With translation of course :D ) so guys tell me what you think and also some people are saying they want Kayla and Kenzie to get together but if they get together then I have to break up Sonny and Chad :( and I don't think Channy fans would like that... So Review and Vote Makayla &Kenzie to gether or Sonny & Chad stay together??**

**-OneHalfOfTheEquatin**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla POV

Yesterday we had bought our outfits for the photoshoot which is on Friday.

Now i'm finishing applying my mascara. Today I'm wearing Boyfriend jeans, A dark greyneon trimmed hooded cropped top with my Adidas Original Trainers. My silver Heart Necklace and Silver charm bracelet. Black eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I went downstairs and found something I definatly did not expect to see. Mackenzie.

"Wow your alive" I said

"Yes I am"

"Are you ill?"

"No Chad made sure I woke up this time"

"Ha!" I laughed

"So what lessons do we have today?" He asked

"I don't know all I know is we have French"

"Hey Do you wanna have a complicated conversation in french again?" He asked

"Why not just have one in english?"

"Because a complicated conversation in english won't get us out of class" He said in a duh tone

"Whatever but he said he would have work for us this time"

"Trust me he won't"

"how do you know?"

"He just won't he is very unorginized"

"Okay"

Then Chad came down to take us to school. We met the gang, which now included Kaitlyn, as usual talked until the bell went, Then Me and Kenzie made our way to French.

"So what's the topic of this compplicated conversation?" I asked him when we sat down

"That I am still deciding"

"Votre inutile que vous" (Your useless you)

"Comment suis-je?" (How am I)

"Eh bien pas exactement votre Eienstien êtes-vous?" (Well your not exactly Eienstien are you?)

"Je suis intelligente simplement différent à puce pour vous" (I am smart just diffrent smart to you)

"Ouais bien sûr vous êtes" (Yeah of course you are)

"Je suis" (I am)

"droit quelconque" (Right Whatever)

"Je m'ennuie" (I am Bored)

"Eh bien s'ennuyer tranquillement" (Well be bored quietly)

"je te déteste" (I hate you)

"Et bien, ce sentiment est réciproque" (Belive me that feeling is mutual)

"Peu importe" (Whatever)

"la façon dont ils attendent de nous de se débrouiller dans photoshoot que je ne sais pas" (How they expect us to get along in that photoshoot i do not know)

"Eh bien, je n'ai jamais planifié l'arrêter si complainig" (Well i never planned it so stop complaining)

"Nous plaidons en français" (Were arguing in french)

"Eh bien vous l'avez commencé" (Well you started it)

"Peu importe" (Whatever)

I Looked around the room and saw the teacher staring at us and the rest of the class were just talking among themselves.

"I must say you are very intelligent" The teacher said

"Thank You" I responded

"Oh and since you two are already fluent in french it has been taken of your timetable so you both have a free lesson" He smiled

"Great" I smiled

"You may spend the lesson in the computer room"

"Thanks" I smiled and walked out the room with Mackenzie following behind.

We arrived at the computer room and logged on, then logged on to chat. Sonny and Chad were on once again

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Heeeeeyyyyyyyy _

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: Hi let me guess, french?_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Yup :)_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: thought so_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: Sonny can u speak a diffrent language?_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: im fluent in spanish :)_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: I feel left out, idk any ova language :'(_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: well, its not our fault were smart :D_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: I AM SMART! _

_Mackenzie_Kid says: haha_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: ur just smart at diffrent subjects_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: yeh 4 example yr gud at_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says:..._

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Being Chad Dylan Cooper :)_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: Obv, no is better than me :)_

_Chad Dylan Cooper ;) I 3 Sonny says: not even Zac Efron :)_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: see :D_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: I knw, but Zac Efron is Oooft :D_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Zac efron is not Oooft_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: yeh he is_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: I am am Oooft not Zac Efron_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Nah_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: yer_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Nah_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: yeh_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: nah, Zac efron is Oooft... and Justin Bieber I mean Oooft or wot?_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: er no_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: er yeh_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Justin Bieber is not Oooft either_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: yeh he is_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: How dare u say tht!_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: Well im only telling the truth_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: Lies, all lies!_

_SonShine-Beats-Rain- LoveYouChad3 says: U 2 finished?_

_Makayla-iLoveYooh-x says: yes, bell's gone bye :) xx_

_Mackenzie_Kid says: cya_

I Log off and wait for Kenzie at the door so we can go meet the gang.

"Hurry up" I whine

"I'm coming shut up" He said and walked to me,

"C'mon then" I said opening the door and walking to lunch to find the gang. We just need to wait for Kaitlyn and Ashley.

"Heyyy" I greeted them sitting down

"What's up with him?" Kendall asked pointing at Mackenzie

"Nothing" he replied

"Because I said Zac Efron and Justin Bieber are Oooft" I smiled

"Oh My God Justin Bieber, He is OOOFT!" She squeled

"I know" I Squeled

"Know what?" Ashley asked

"Justin Bieber is Oooft!" we said

"Oh yes he is just super cute and definately Oooft" she said

"Hello boyfriends right here" Cody said

"Yeah we know anyways you heard his new song Baby?" Ashley responded

"Yeah That is amazing" I said

We had random conversations through the rest off lunch such as Kaitlyn's Love of photography etc.

* * *

Sorry Guys Short Chappy But Tell Me What You Think?

-OneHalfOfTheEquation


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys, Sorry i haven't updated in like 22 days or summet like that but I was Ill then i had problems at school then i was ill again then i forgot then its was my birthday the other day and my party caused a load of problems (but it was fun) soooo yeah my life has been pretty shit lately but anyways here's Chapter 16 and can u please tell me what you guys think because i'm thinkin about deleting the story :/ THANK YOU!!!! :)

-Onehaloftheequation

* * *

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises?.

Makayla's POV

I had two Outfits for the photoshoot. White tank top with black sequins formed into the shape of a bow, with black short shorts and Black studded strappy heels. And Blue tank top with black short shorts, black blazer and blue heels. Both outfits were matched with my silver diamond heart necklace, black eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Me and Kenzie are currently watching Chad and Sonny pose lovingly for the camera. Well we were watching them like 20 minuates ago, now we are both texting random people.

He sat at one end of the sofa and I was sat at the other with my legs up, which happen to be on Kenzie, he complained at first but didn't want to fight because he realised I was wearing heels, and could easily kick him in the face. He's a smart child isn't he.

I finished texting Kaitlyn when Mackenzie's phone started ringing.

"Hello" he answered

"Who you on the phone to?" I asked

"Matty" he shrugged

"okay" I replied and went back to texting

A few minuates later Chad and Sonny came over to us.

"Turn your phone off it's your turn" Chad said

"Done" I said and turned off my phone and got up, Mackenzie copying my actions.

Chad and Sonny sat on the sofa, while me and Kenzie went round the corner.

We posed by ourselves first and I was first, for this one I wore the second outfit but for some of them i had taken the blazer off. Then Mackenzie posed. Then we had to do poses together and act like we get along really well, He made us pose back to back and hugging and then just random poses like that.

In one of them Mackenzie was just stood there and I had my arm on his shoulder leaning on him. Others we were just smiling stood next to each other.

We were now done with the photoshoot, and were in the car on the way back home.

"Well that was fun" I said

"Hey, Can we have a party tonight?" Mackenzie asked

"No" Chad replied

"Don't you think you've had enough parties for a while" Sonny said

"Fine" he replied

So apart from that like one minuate conversation, the car ride home was pretty much quiet. When we arrived home I went upstairs to change into my pajamas because I could not be arsed going out.

I tied my hair back into a messy bun and went downstairs into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to mackenzie.

"Your in your pajamas? Already? It's like 7" Mackenzie asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Why?"

"Well i'm not exactly going anywhere else today am I?" I replied

"Fair point" He said

So for the rest of the night we just sat and watched T.V. then we went to bed.

The Next Day

"Makayla... Mak... Kayla... Mak" the familiar voice of Mackenzie said while shaking me trying to wake me in which he sucedded

"What?" I asked with my eyes still closed

"Get up" he said

"No piss off" I said and rolled over so I was facing him

"Makayla" he said

The only response he got was a mumble of 'go away' which came sounded more like 'ho haway'. I felt his hands lean on the bed behind me

"Makayla Gabriella get your arse of bed or else" He whisperd in my ear trying to sound threatning

"or else what?" I challenged him opening my eyes and turning my head to face him

"I'll drag you out of it" he said

"I'd like to see you try" I smirked and closed my eyes again then I felt my body being lifted up.

"Let me go" I whined

"Okay" he said and dropped me on the sofa in the corner of the room

I just glared at him

"I told you to get up"

"Why do I need to get up?" I asked

"Sonny wants you" He replied shrugging

"UGH!"

I got up and made my way downstairs to Sonny in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting at the kitchen island putting my head down resting it on my arms.

"Time for you to get up you have things to do today" she said

"Like what?"

"Well mom phoned she isn't going to be back for like a month, and she said to remind you that your hanging out with Taylor today"

"Okay and?" I said

"You have an hour to get ready"

"I'm going" I groaned walking back upstairs to return to my room.

"Tired much?" Mackenzie asked while I walked past him

"Obvious much" I mocked him

"Now now Makayla no need for that" He smirked

"Piss Off" I said and shut my bedroom door.

A whole month left... shoot me now please.

* * *

I know it's a crap chapter but tell me if i should delete it or not


	18. Chapter 17

**OH YES I'M BACK! IT HAS BEEN FOREVER I KNOW AND I AM REALLY SORRY! ENJOY? ;)

* * *

**

**School For The Siblings**

A few months after The siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's They go back to school. Will there be some unexpected surprises?.

Makayla's POV

_'I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Ro-'_

I shut off the alarm clock on my phone and got out of bed. I had a feeling that there was something I had to do today... Then it hit me, I'm hanging out with Taylor today... as in Taylor Swift. Did I mention we're close friends? Well now you know.

I got a shower then went to pick an outfit for today, we were probably going to have a lazy day so I decided on shorts, a tank top and nike high tops. I put them on and started on my make-up. I put on some bracelets and gold hoop earrings.

I brushed my hair, grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs.

"Hey" I greeted everyone that was there happily. So in that case only Sonny.

"Hi Makayla" Sonny greeted with a smile

"So where are they at?" I asked while sitting down and starting to eat my pancakes.

"Well Chad's gone to a meeting and Mackenzie is still in bed" She said

"He is the laziest person I know" I stated

"Well you can't exactly talk your just as lazy" she said

"Not that lazy!" I protested

_'Talk to the Wind,_

_Talk to the Sky,_

_Talk to the Man with The Reasons Why' _

Yes, I have Taylor's Song as her personal ringtone on my phone. All the singers that have my phone number have one of their songs as a personal ringtone. It makes it easier so I don't have to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Taylor" I answered

"Hey Mak you still coming today?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'

"Sonny there?" she asked

"Yeah you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah please if she isn't busy"

"Nah She ain't. Sonny Taylor wants to talk to ya" I said the last part handing her the phone

A few minutes later Sonny handed me the phone back.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hey Mak, so Sonny said she will drop you of in like, 20 minutes" she said

" 'Kay"

"We ain't doing much today prob just go and check out the tour bus or something okay?" She said

" 'Kay see ya later"

"Bye"

Then I ended the call.

I got out my phone and played on it for about 15 minutes, then put it away when I got an idea.

"Sonny, how long until we go?"

"About 5 minutes why?"

"No reason I just need to do something before we go"

"Okay"

So I up and made my way upstairs getting ready to put my evil plan in to action. I got to the top of the stairs and made my way to MacKenzie's bedroom. He was still snoring his head off. haha.

I tip toed my way over to where his bed was but I accidentally knocked something over and it made a bang on the floor, I stood still to while he just turned over, still asleep so I went into his bathroom grabbed a cup and filled it with water, just in case I have to use plan B, and went back into my room to get some make-up.

I snuck back in his room and applied bright red lipstick to him followed by a bit of blush and eye-shadow. I Got my phone out and took a picture of him and started giggling. He stirred a bit then woke up.

"Why are you in here?" He asked looking at me

"Can I not just come and say goodbye?" I asked innocently as possible and trying to hold in my laughter.

"Well Bye" I said and rushed down the stairs I sat back down at the table were both Sonny and Chad were now seated, and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Chad asked

"Oh you'll find out in 3, 2, 1" I said and right on cue

"MAKAYLA!" Mackenzie screamed running down the stairs. He came into the room and we all started laughing.

"Dude, why are you wearing make-up?" Chad asked

"Why don't you ask Makayla" he said walking over to me, I stood up and ran to the other side of the table

"I have a photo as well for future reference" I smiled

"I am going to kill you" He threatened

"I'd like to see you try" I smirked and ran as he chased me

I ran upstairs and into my room locking the door. He started banging on the door

"Makayla! Open the Door!" he shouted

"Nah i'll pass" I replied and then the banging stopped and his footsteps disappear but soon return back.

I went over to the balcony and climbed over and just held on to the railing. Kenzie soon had the door unlocked and was looking round the room for me, that's when he saw me so I started to climb down the balcony, I hung from the bottom of the railing and dropped down and successfully landed on my feet.

I looked up to see Mackenzie leaning over the railing looking down at me.

"Hey Kenz, you might wanna go and take a shower" I said

"I'd watch out if I were you Makayla" he said and walked off.

I just laughed and turned around to face Sonny, Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys" I said and waved at them innocently, acting like I didn't just jump down from a balcony.

"Makayla" Sonny said

"I'mm innocent and I'd love to talk but ive gotta go now, bye" I said grabbedTaylor'ss hand and ran to her car. We got in and she started to drive away from the house...,well mansion.


End file.
